


Stars in their Eyes

by TheUnholyWaters



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Stargazing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnholyWaters/pseuds/TheUnholyWaters
Summary: It's Craig's (late) birthday and he and his boys go out for the night.





	Stars in their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There's like, no content for this ship so, that means I have work to do. The ship name should totally be 3 Blondes and a Star.   
> Huge thanks to thehauntedartist on Tumblr. They made some art for this ship and is the reason I'm gonna fucking die with this ship. Also ship name. AH.

Craig watched the sky, it was a clear dark sky, stars shining brighter than ever. He leaned against the back of the truck, a truck his dad let him barrow; despite his age, he could actually drive pretty well. He was thirteen now, his birthday yesterday. It was far too cloudy that night to stargaze but now was a good time. He somewhat refused to fully celebrate it until a clear night. 

He sighed quietly to himself, just watching as the stars would twinkle. It was a little cold, so he was huddled up against his coat and Tweek. Tweek was his boyfriend, someone he was been with for a long while. They have been doing alright. Craig closed his eyes, the cold air relaxing his lungs. 

He couldn't believe how much has truly changed. He was now thirteen, his family going at better terms…he sighed, looking at Tweek. Tweek looked down back at him, smiling. Tweek still twitched but it wasn't bad, once you got used to it, he was a decent person. 

“Happy late birthday you blonde slut!” A voice came from nowhere, making Craig and Tweek jump. 

“What the fuck Kenny?” Tweek yelped, looking frantic.

“Good one Ken!” Another voice, a smaller but calmer voice rang out. Butters. Kenny chuckled, bumping fists with Butters. 

“Haha. Laugh it up!” Tweek snapped at them, crossing his arms, only making the other two laugh harder. Craig scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Did you get anything?” Craig asked the laughing duo. They had gone out to find some good dry wood for a fire. None of them know how to make an actual fire so they are willing to give it a shot.

“Oh! Yeah, definitely! I swear Butters can see in the dark, he was able to find himself a lot of good wood.” Kenny pointed out, grabbing a wagon handle, bringing it over to show the wood. 

“Didn't you use a flashlight?” Craig asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I did, Butters just kept on running off to grab sticks and a fucking log.” Kenny looked over at the smaller blonde. Butters smiled, blushing from the sudden spotlight.

“Nice… so, I forgotten the lighter at home, anyone have one?” Craig asked, the others looking at each other, shaking their heads. 

“The hell I am getting near those things! They'll burn me!” Tweek put up his hands as if he was caught by the police. Craig rolled his eyes, giving him tiny shrug. 

“Guess we're gonna have to go caveman style!” Butters pointed, looking a little excited. “Didn't we learn this in boy scouts?” He asked. 

“The only thing I remember from there was that fucking pedo.” Kenny growled. Butters took a moment to think and nodded. 

“Nevermind.” Butters quickly spoke up. 

Tweek blinked and looked over at a small patch of rocks. “Hey, those could be helpful!” Tweek pointed out, pointing at the rocks.

“Nice! That definitely helps. Good eye kitten.” Kenny winked at the twitchy blonde. He got a squeak in response. There was suddenly another squeak but it wasn't from the four. Craig froze when the other three looked at him. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Craig glared at them, opening his coat pocket where a small guinea pig's head popped out. 

“Dude, he can freeze out here.” Tweek pointed out, clearly worried for the little animal. 

“It's okay, it's warm in there. I put one of those… beady heating things in there. Plus, we're making a fire so we're good.” Craig replied, petting its head, Stripe squeaking in return. 

“Well… if we're going to have a fire, let's work at it.” Kenny crossed his arms, still keeping his small smirk on his face. 

The four gathered the rocks together, making a circle, just to make sure the fire doesn't escape. They put in dry grass and made a tiny tent with the sticks. 

“Okay! So, who wants to try to start to the fire?” Butters asked, looking around. Craig shrugged, clearly too busy with his pet. Butters looked to Tweek and he just shrugged. 

“I'll try… maybe I can remember something.” Kenny said, picking up a stick. He sat down near the pile, putting in the stick to start up some friction. 

“Dude… Kenny. No, like this.” Tweek walked over, grabbing the stick. “Hold it up like this.” Tweek held it up straight, his palms just on the stick. 

“You know how to do this?” Kenny looked up at him. 

“N-no… just this part. Though I was sure everyone else knows this.” He pointed out. Kenny rolled his eyes, still not buying it. 

“Okay, then show me how to start?” He asked, crawling next to the twitchy blonde. Tweek blinked, giving him a confused glare before attempting to start the fire. 

Butters was watching for a moment until he walked over to Craig, sitting on the rock Craig found himself on. Stripe squeaked at Butters's appearance. 

“I don't get how he liked you so fast… took him forever for Tweek and Kenny.” Craig said, watching the little animal run to Butters. Butters picked him up, petting his head. 

“I'm not sure! Animals seem to like me a lot.” Butters shrugged, giving him that innocent smile. Though despite that, everyone knew at this point he wasn't. He could beat up a bitch anytime and any day. Craig couldn't help but give him a tiny smile, the sight of the two just made his heart jump.

“Holy shit!” Tweek spoke out, looking amazed at the fire he got up, the warm blaze now quickly growing around the sticks. Craig and Butters got up, walking over.

“I actually thought we wouldn't have ourselves a fire… nice honey.” Craig said, a little surprised. He looked over at Tweek who just smiled nervously back. 

“Finally, good warmth. Damn, it's cold.” Kenny smiled, leaning back on Tweek. “Warm me.”

“I will throw you in the fire if you don't get off.” Tweek threatened, causing Kenny to back off. 

“Damn.” Kenny chuckled. Craig and Butters sat down, watching the fire flicker. 

They all sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Craig watched the fire as Stripe was falling asleep on Butters's hand. Butters was leaning against Kenny. Tweek just watched the fire as well, clearly relaxing and getting lost in the flickers and movements of the flames. 

Craig sighed, relaxing himself. He went back to thinking, thinking about fourth grade… god, how much he hated that. Those stupid four always getting in trouble. Stan was annoying, Kyle was especially annoying, Cartman he wanted to kill, and of course Kenny. He hated him for sure, though now here he was, one of his boyfriends. Not exactly what you would expect. Butters was also annoying but the two seemed to get along most of the time. That was fine. Of course he became a little too close and now here he was… and those stupid Asian girls. They had to pick him and Tweek to be victims for the whole ordeal. At least there wasn't a bad ending to it. He was overall happy with this. 

“Hey hey! Look, it's a shooting star!” Butters pointed out, pointing at the sky. The other three looked up, seeing not one, not two, but four stars shooting at once, then one after them, than another. It was a meteor shower. 

Craig's eyes were wide, watching every frame of life as the stars shot through the sky. They were gorgeous. 

“Holy shit… I'm making a ton of wishes.” Kenny chuckled. “I wanna fuc-” 

“-and I'm stopping you there.” Tweek growled, throwing some dirty at Kenny, missing Butters completely. 

“Awe.” Kenny whined, chuckling. 

“I wish we stay together forever.” Butters sighed, getting a look from the rest. Though Tweek twitched and blinked. He quickly smiled though. 

“Good wish.” Tweek said, looking back at the sky, the fire quickly already burning out. They needed to relight it. Fires are fucking awful to keep up. Tweek just glared at the dying fire before turning to the sky. 

“I wish I can beat Butters's parents up.” Kenny pointed out. Butters nudged Kenny, giving him a glare. “Okay… nevermind.” Butters smiled. “Butters's and Tweek's parents. Beat them to a pulp.” Now both Tweek and Butters was glaring at him. “What?” Kenny looked between them. 

“Not going to lie, but I like that idea. Kenny, count me in on that one.” Craig joined in. 

“Oh please don't. For the love of god, that would just start more shit up!” Tweek pointed out, starting to shake up a bit. 

“Hey hey, I'm just saying. Not now but soon.” Kenny pointed out. Kenny looked over at Tweek with a smile, holding is hand out. That was always an invitation to have a hug or cuddle. It was clear that Tweek wanted to say something but he just let out a tiny groan, scooting over, and leaned against Kenny, quickly relaxing. 

Everything seemed quiet, only the sounds of crickets and quiet wind singing in the air. Then there was a flash. All three looked over to see a smiling Craig with his phone out, clearly taking a photo. 

“Nice.” He chuckled. He scooted over next to them, leaning against Kenny and Butters. Butters instantly pulled Craig in more, snuggling against him. 

“...mm I love you assholes.” Craig said, thanking the lord that it was dark. Well, dark enough where they couldn't see the faint blush on his face. 

“We love you too!” Butters practically squeaked, like Stripe, who was laying on Butters's leg. 

Craig swore he heard a mumble from Tweek, who was falling asleep. It was hard to make out but he could put it together as “I love you too cunt.” 

“Love you too baby.” Kenny purred, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Craig relaxed against them, closing his eyes. 

Craig took a long but quiet sigh, letting his mind drift off. He had to admit, he loved these moments. Just him and his boys, the four of them together, relaxing and in no fucked up situations with Kenny's asshole friends. Just being boring, just the way he liked it.


End file.
